The efficacy of a typically applied drug or cosmetic is strongly dependent upon the constituents of the product vehicle. In addition, many active ingredients in drug and cosmetic formulations have limited chemical stability and are inherently irritating. For example, formulations containing the skintone-evening active hydroquinone are inherently irritating and chemically unstable.